The Black Hiver
Summary The Black Hiver is a sadistic holiday demon resembling a giant rabbit, with his lower body consisting of a furnace with four mechanical spider like legs attached. He is the main antagonist of MoBrosStudios' YouTube Poop, The Nightmare Before Christmas Who? Skellington's Revenge. He is notable for being one of the darkest villains from YouTube Poop. Also, he is an entirely original character, created just for the video. Appearance As in the photo. Personality Very destructive yet chaotic. He wants to destroy Christmas and is considered one of the most evil beings in all of YTP. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Evil Name: The Black Hiver Origin: MoBrosStudios Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Sadistic Holiday Demon Date of Birth: Unknown * Zodiac/Horoscope: None Birthplace: Unknwon Weight: Unknwon Height: Unknown Likes: Destroying Christmas Dislikes: Holidays, joy Eye Color: Orange Hair Color: None Hobbies: Destroying holidays Values: None Martial Status: Single Status: Dead Affiliation: None Previous Affiliation: Jack Skellington Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 9-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, as a demon, he should be immune to aging), Large Size (Type 0), Explosion Manipulation (Can fire exploding logs out of his hands), Death Manipulation (Can instantly kill people with his gaze if they make eye contact with him), Soul Absorption (Eats the souls of those he kills and becomes more powerful), Can reforge the bodies of those he kills with his gaze into minions (Turned Soldier and Scouts' bodies into robots and turned Fluttershys' into a demon with chainsaws for arms), Illusion Manipulation (Tricked Ed by making it appear that Fluttershy was still herself), Summoning (Can summon giant gingerbread monsters, Patchy the Pirate (In this continuity, an axe wielding maniac), and a demon nutcracker), Paralysis (Paralized Heavy, SpongeBob, and Ed with a blast of red energy from his eyes), Power Bestowal (Gave Jack the ability to trap people in paintings), Fire Manipulation (Can breathe fire) Attack Potency: Small Building Level (Can fight the entire RED team with ease. Should compare to his durability) Speed: Superhuman Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Class 5 due to size Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building Level (Can take two of Soldier’s rockets to the face, which can vaporize a human being) Stamina: Unknown (Has never shown to tire) Range: Standard melee range, higher with powers Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Presumably high, as he was able to manipulate Jack Skellington Weaknesses: Is vulnerable to ice based attacks. If his furnace is blown open, the souls he has absorbed will escape, taking the power he gained from them and allowing them to hold off his attacks. Can be destroyed by the Olden Guide to Conquering Christmas Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Paralysis: Can shoot beams out of his eyes that leave people in a bubble, essentially paralyzing them. * Soul Manipulation: Can absorb souls by eating them or staring into a person’s eyes. * Explosion Manipulation: The Hiver shoots an exploding log out of his hand. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Immortals Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Explosion Users Category:Death Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Illusionists Category:Summoners Category:Paralysis Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Fire Users